


Do you believe in Magic?

by kissed



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fantasy!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong finds a different kind of love, a magical kind of love where his heart beats like a galloping horse and he never exepected it to end like this and yoochun finds a love like no other and faces the trade off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of this fiction will be Jaejoong's point of view and the last would be Yoochun's. Just so you guys wouldn't get confused :P

 

 

**J**

 

I met you on a cold winter night.

I work at a little tavern bar serving beers to men and women who just finished their duties for the day, for their families.

It was late at night and the bar was still full men playing the staring game with women who were blushing too hard, boisterous laughter from younger men after a hard days night and lonely people who just have nothing to do with their lives, drinking by themselves and the cold winter air seemed to go unnoticed.

Then you came in just before the people started to shuffle out. Almost dawn, empty beer mugs scattered and wooden plates half done and fire wood needing for replenishment - you walked inside the tavern bar.

That's where I first saw you.

And by sitting in front of me while holding a bag of silver pieces, you hair ruffled by the cold air contrasted by the fast melting snowflakes, you ask for a beer _make it as cold as you can_ , and I nod. That's where I first met you and by then, it already felt so _magical._

\--

You retired upstairs; one of the tavern's rooms that were available for occupancy if ever one was too drunk to drag their arses home. It was near sunlight when I finished drying the last beer mug and stowed it away just before your face peeks out from the low staircase. Hair combed, eye turned to slits and your hand supporting your head is an obvious sign of a hangover.

I nod sleepily then went back to tidying up and then you decided to sit in front of me again just like what you did last night but this time you smiled and you asked for a tall glass of cold cold water _make it as cold as you can,_ you say and so I add a few more ice chips into the glass before handing it to you.

"You aren't from here. Are you?" I couldn't stop at silence. There's that need to talk to you, a need of interaction rather than handing you your drinks.

You smile, and it's the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"People use undergarments here?" A very lame attempt for a joke but nevertheless, I laughed at it. You made the atmosphere so cool and comfortable, a little overwhelming for someone I first met but I am not complaining.

"It's a small town. I've been here since I was a little kid," "I know," you say and it starts to make sense.

The gleam in your eyes when I look at them, it shows me things I never thought I'd see, makes me feel overwhelming happiness and feeling like my heart is going to explode. I just needed to love you, the feeling, I needed to love you with all my heart.

"I know, Jaejoong," you say once more and my name rolls on your tongue like you've said it a million times even before I was born and in a matter of seconds, you're already in front of me, closing in my lithe frame and wrapping those strong arms around me. Pale cold skin creeping into mine and it burns, the good kind of burn.

The sting of love, forbidden magical love.

\--

"You're a winged man and you're fated to love me," I remember saying and thinking in the back of my mind at how surreal this is. If somebody knew what he was getting himself into, the little town of santa azul will have him tied into one of those bamboo stalks and burned alive for associating to dark magic.

But you, my Yoochun, aren't black magic nor white magic.

You're Yoochun, the white winged man from the east of santa gris and you came to find your fated love.

"I'll love you with all my immortality, Jaejoong. I'll love you," those words imprinted in my mind, permanent and music to my ears.

"And I to you, my love,"

"Sleep. Sleep, my love," You stroked my hair, fine lines around your eyes and it shows how much stress you've been through but nonetheless still perfect with your cold pale skin and purple hinted eyes. It's like I'm looking into a star studded galaxy, getting lost inside them is one of the best things that happened to me.

\--

You coughed, a very hard one.

It scared me too much, I thought you were sick, thought you needed the doctor but that would be too risky - one look at you and the doctor will know that you're not mortal and they would take you away, steal you out of my life and burn you to death for everyone to see.

But when you told me it's fine, that you're fine, I trusted you, I always do.

"I am fine, my love," you say and you cup my cheek and wiped the stray tear dry. I kissed your chapped lips and surprisingly warm hands.

The next day, the town paper comes in our little cottage door and informs how winter is about to come to an end because ice caps are melting and the cold winter air is warming a few degrees hotter. Then I look back at you that day while you sleep, you were struggling to breathe and that's when I felt that my heart was going to break.

I couldn't lose you, you were a part of me, my other half, I couldn'- You were a white winged man _As cold as it can be._

\--

The last day of winter comes and I woke up with a damp shirt but the most important thing is missing.

Then my heart broke into a million jagged pieces that can never be fixed again.

I'd rather die.

Die.

 

 

**Y**

It’s something I was born with. I didn't choose this life – no. I didn't have the luxury of being born a normal person who could prance around topless with friends playing under the sun or let alone die.  
  
I can never die.  
  
When my mother explained to me that I was special, her eyes gleaming with relief at the same time shedding tears that were sure to be of sadness – as if she knew what my fate would be, she would never know because she’ll eventually die – holding my fragile eight year old frame as I stare at the fireplace covered in ice, killing the fire burning flame in an instant.  
  
I remember the first time I felt it. It was so hot and I was upstairs and I lived in a house where my parents would throw grand balls that would fit the whole town of Santa Gris and maybe even some more to spare. But I felt it, the heat of the fireplace, it was so hot and it was hard to breath, like I was choking.  
  
And in that moment, I thought I was going to die.  
  
My mother shook me and held me telling me that  _darling, do not be scared_ , and I wasn't scared because of what supernatural thing I've done but because I made a huge mess out of the fire place and it was winter and that was the only source of heat throughout the mansion.  
  
But after I killed the fire, I could breathe again. Everything was normal again, like I was the normal eight year old kid that I thought I was.  
  
 _Normal._  Isn’t that funny? I had to laugh at that.  
  
The day after that incident my mother took me to our local bakery just across the mansion and I was perplexed, my mother knew I dispised bread but when the sweet lady gestured us to follow her in the back room is when I learned my fate, who I really was and what will happen to me.  
  
The sweet lady, who turned out to be a powerful witch of the light, smiled at me and asked me if I was afraid and I said I wasn't but when she said I could never die, I wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
 _You’re going to have a love like no other,_  I remember her saying and once it left her pretty lips and myself being in the tender age of eight that drank milk at night and squeezed in my parent’s master bedroom, had become bright eyed by the thought of having a love like no other.  
  
I have looked forward to that love ever since.  
  
Then I found you.  
  
After five centuries of travelling the whole world 3 times, fooled around, studied and waiting for something interesting to happen to my immortality, I found you in that little tavern of Santa Azul wiping beer mugs dry with a soft smile on your cheeks.  
  
I found you.  
  
I felt it, that different kind of love the witch of light was talking about centuries ago. It is truly different – it was instantaneous and overwhelming and  _magical._  
  
I was scared though. What if I was the only one in love? Who could feel this connection?  
  
And a man! Holy horses, you were a man for God’s sakes. I felt my chances of having the love I so truly waited for will be nothing but a void.  
  
So I tried to play it cool. Tried my best to clam my nerves and tell my heart to stop beating so fast, so loud in my ears and so heavy in the pit of my chest.  
  
I love you even before I met you. Oh that fateful night just confirmed it.  
  
And after that night, I felt that choking feeling after I laid down in one of the tavern’s vacant rooms’ beds. That feeling I got when I was eight years old, for the first time after that time – I felt the discomfort of choking, unable to breathe properly.  
  
When dawn came, I went down to meet your beautiful deep brown tired eyes and it’s there again the choking feeling but it’s much subtler than the first time I met you and when I wrapped my arms around you, I just knew that you felt it too.  
  
\--  
  
You quit your job as an attendant at the tavern after a week. You took care of me so well and I took care of you like you were a new born child looking for his mother, guarding you with every fiber of my being.  
  
We eloped,  _you and me._  
  
We stayed in a nice little cottage in the middle of the forest and made weekly trips to the town to get groceries but sometimes we would stay because our backyard garden was more than enough for us and my hunting skills were good enough to keep our bellies full.  
  
You have a wonderful laugh I could listen to all day long; the sound of it makes me want to live forever with you and only you. The way you kiss is much more magical than I even imagined it to be, soft and gentle – powerful.  
  
“I’ll love you with all my immortality, Jaejoong, I’ll love you,” I said.  
  
“And I to you,” you replied and everything is alright.  
  
Everything is going to be alright.  
  
\--  
  
Every day with you is like a dream to me, passionate brushes of skin and lips tasting like each other is the best thing to wake up to.  
But one night a sound outside kept me awake, I checked it just to make sure it wasn't anything serious. I got out of your embrace and tucked you in warmly, fingers closing in the pillow as I step out of the room.  
  
“Who’s there,” I mumble.  
  
A candle lights up in the pitch black atmosphere, I had a hard time breathing because the simple heat from the candle is too much for me to take. Then a face so handsome comes into view, illuminated by the small light of the candle.  
  
“My brother, could you please put out the light,” I say and with a mild blow from him, the fire from the candle dies and I gradually start to breath normally again.  
  
“Let’s go outside, Jaejoong might wake,”  
  
The moonlight was bright that night, the wind was even colder than usual and it helped me breath well and it felt well too though I worried for your well being because it might be too cold for you.  
  
“Brother, I bear knowledge,” the handsome face says and my brother – an endearment to all the people who are like me – Marcus, the winged man of Santa Rojo.  
  
“You do? Englighten me,”  
  
He fidgets, hands on his cloak and his feet shuffling from point A to point B and suddenly looks at the window where you are sleeping soundly, possibly snoring and drooling and calling for my name and it caught my attention.  
  
“My brother, tell me,” asking for his attention again and he gently puts his hands on my chest and surprisingly steps back like I’m some plague.  
  
“You’ve found it, haven’t you my brother?”  
  
“You told me you bear knowledge, Marcus. I do not have time for this,”  
  
“This is important, my brother. Tell me! Have you found it?” he insists and looks back at the dark window where you are sleeping.  
I nod, he gasps.  
  
And out of nowhere, he produces a small knife it’s silver glinting by the pale moonlight and heading straight to our front door, swift footsteps I could barely catch on and when I do I grasp his wrist hard enough to break it off.  
  
“What are you doing?!” I yell, frantic and heart swelling with anger. I have never felt this power surge in my veins before; physically I knew I could damage him severely because the thought of him hurting you fuels this power.  
  
“It’s going to kill you!” he yells back, I pull him out of our front door to make sure you wouldn't wake. Dragging him by his cloak in the most painful way possible as he rakes his nails on the damp soil as I forcefully pull him out of your radar, he’s trying to hold himself back – a feeble attempt.  
  
“We cannot be killed, Marcus. What lunacy are you saying?!”  
  
“I bear knowledge, brother. And that knowledge involves the magical love and your life,” he says through gritted teeth.  
  
“It will be the reason of your un-immortalization, your downfall,” Marcus’ fingers were itching to pick up the knife again and go straight to our room to kill you, slice your throat open and let you choke the way I did.  
  
“Lies,” I growl and kick him to the ground until he heaves.  
  
“I do not speak of lies, my brother! The magical love of our existence will be the death of us winged men!” he yells louder as I march back to our cottage, shutting him out.  
  
“The magical love will eat all your immortality, that’s the trade off my brother. Love for immortality or the other way around, you must choose one!”  
  
“And I would  _not_  let you choose love,” I hear Marcus yell at my retreating form. I turn back to face him, eyes sending sharp daggers as I do quick footwork to reach his injured frame.  
  
“Immortality does not mean anything. I’d rather love my Jaejoong until my last breath rather than live a lonely and meaningless life forever. He might be my downfall but he will be the sweetest downfall I will ever have. I will lie in my death bed with a smile if the time comes,” I say through gritted teeth and leave a bleeding Marcus under a tree and shut the cottage door close.  
  
Choosing love over immortality isn't even a choice.  
  
Love is the only option ever since I met you.  
  
\--  
  
Weeks after Marcus’ midnight visit I started to feel the heavy feeling in my chest; the task of breathing is getting harder, my strength depreciating unlike before, coughing loudly has become a normal thing to do all the time and you were starting to get worried and I didn't want you to worry but I guess I could feel it happening now.  
  
Slowly, I could feel it happening. The feeling of death kissing my half immortal body, slowly reaching the finality of my lengthy existence.  
  
“Are you sick, my love?” you asked and you’re finger curled worriedly in the back of my neck, cold sweat dripping down my neck to your hands and I kissed you softly and smiled to tell you that I am fine.  
  
I don’t know if you've noticed but winter is coming to an end soon and it’s breathing is getting harder than before but I don’t say anything because I wouldn't want you to worry and I want to leave this place with your shining smile and swelled heart imprinted in my mind.  
  
Yes, that’s the way I want to go.  
  
\--  
  
One more day before winter ends and we make love under the same moonlight we have been sleeping in since the first time we decided to be together.  
  
Your touch so electrifying and kisses more aggressive and passionate than usual, it is just me or you also know that I am dying by every kiss that you give?  
  
“I love you, Yoochun,” and I kiss you again as you ask for more friction.  
  
“Winged man or mortal, I’ll love you until my last breath,” you say that while you bear in mind that I'm immortal and it makes my heart swell in anger, how life could be so cruel to each individual and the tears start to fall and I feel like I’m eight years old again, like how I was so scared I ruined the fireplace that created so much heat for the whole family.  
  
But now, I am so scared of leaving the only source of warmth I’ll ever tolerate, scared to leave you alone to fend for yourself.  
That night, I did not hold back. I showed you everything, made you feel everything and told you everything I could to express how much I love you because after that night everything had gone.  
  
It is funny how for almost four centuries of living and believing that nothing can kill me; I have finally found the only source of death and happiness.  
  
It was you, Jaejoong. My Jaejoong, it was you and it will always be just you.  
  
And with you reading this my Jaejoong, my love and my everything, I wanted you to know that I have loved every single day I spent with you and that I will never regret anything. I will never regret choosing death and spending the last days of my existence with you.  
  
 _Never._  
  
Yours till’ eternity,  
Yoochun.  
 **  
**


End file.
